The Truth of Team RWBY
by RWBYfan4life
Summary: This story will take you on an adventure about some of the hidden things about Team RWBY and other speculations at Beacon. Secrets about Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long will be uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth of Team RWBY

Part 1

The snow was falling hard in the Dead Forest. The sound of thumping came from all directions. The bodies of beowolfs covered the snowy landscape. Among all the carnage, a small little girl in a red hoodie walked through the scene. She had her hands on the deadly weapon she called Crescent Rose. She scanned the area for any signs of straggling creatures of Grimm.

As she cleared the tree area, she came across a clearing. The land was nothing, but snow. But in the distance, she saw objects moving through the trees. Red eyes pierced the distant forest of trees. She continued to walk in the direction of danger. The creatures began to pursue her. As they grew closer, she didn't budge. She walked towards them with Crescent Rose in hand. The leaders of the pack leapt at her. Her scythe swung in both directions, sliced up the beast, and continued to advance on the beasts.

She approached the middle of the clearing and stopped. The beasts were beginning to surround her. She looked to the ground and noticed they were moving in. Her stance became low and swung her scythe in a circle. By shooting from within her spiral, she remained in the same place while slicing everything that tried to break through. That strategy eliminated and half the pack so she stopped and began to attack them. One by one, she cut off the limbs of each of the beowolfs leaving the ground covered in red. When she spotted the last one, she stared it down and waited for it to make the first move. It stood there for a while, but then decided to run off. She transformed her scythe into a sniper and took shot at the beowolf escaping. In the far distance, she saw the beast fall to the ground, headless.

She had triumphed. She decided that the day was old and left the forest. As she was walking to the edge of the forest, she noticed a shadow from the sky. She looked up and saw a paper falling from the sky. It flew to her and she grabbed it. It was letter. As she looked at the mysterious letter, she began to wonder. What's this doing here? How'd it find me? She opened it and bean to read it.

Congratulations. You are among a privileged few who have been selected to attend our prestigious academy. We have been observing you from afar and your talents and abilities have caught our attention. We hope you consider becoming a future huntress among a world who needs people like you. You're admittance to our school will help you to learn the truth behind being a huntress. School starts in exactly one month so we hope to see you there and we'd like to say, once again, congratulations.

-Beacon Academy Administration

She was shocked. She had been waiting for this day for a long time. As the joy began to kick in, she turned the letter over. There was a small inscription. It read: Ruby Rose.

Ruby woke up. She sat up and looked out the window. The courtyard was covered in the rays of the sun. She stretched and looked to her teammates who were still sleeping.

"Hm, this is going to be a good day."

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth of Team RWBY

Part 2

"Alright, so I've came up with a material that can withstand your weapon, but only for a brief amount of time so let's put it to the test. I've brought some of the best from my academy here to help train you. So let's begin."

First off, they started with a one on one match. She had her sword and he had a metal bow staff. He charged her with a strike to the head. She ducked a swung at his back. Immediately, he turned and retaliated with a shot to the gut and kicked her away. She got up from the ground at eyed her opponent. She focused on the task in front of her. Her sword came up to her face and took aim. Her sword turned blue and she sprang towards him. He lunged at her with his staff, but she leapt into the air. Her sword pierced him and he froze up. She then landed behind him with her sword, now with a red color. She stabbed him in the back which caused the ice to explode and send him to the other end of the room.

"That's enough."

"Wait, I thought I was going against the others too?"

"No no, I've seen enough."

"But I'm not done yet."

"Weiss! That's enough." He eyed her with anger and she retreated back to her room. As she came to the door of the room, there was a paper nailed to the wall. She ripped it off and opened.

Congratulations. You are among a privileged few who have been selected to attend our prestigious academy. We have been observing you from afar and your talents and abilities have caught our attention. We hope you consider becoming a future huntress among a world who needs people like you. You're admittance to our school will help you to learn the truth behind being a huntress. School starts in exactly one month so we hope to see you there and we'd like to say, once again, congratulations.

-Beacon Academy Administration

She put the letter to her breasts and looked up in relief. All those days of training have finally paid off. I've been accepted.

Filled with happiness, she ran through her house looking for her parents. First, she found her mother and showed her the letter. Her mother was filled with joy and gave her a hug.

"Oh, Weiss. I'm so proud of you sweety."

"I'm going to find father." She ran off immediately without hearing what her mother said as she left.

"Father, father." He was nowhere to be found and the last place she came to was his room. The door was huge and had magnificent engravings on the door. Looking at the door always scared her for some reason, but this was too important to pass up. She slowly opened the door and saw him working at his desk across the desk. As she approached him, he was on the phone, yelling at the top of his lungs. Weiss slowly grew shy as she walked closer to his desk.

"Um father, I wanted to tell you something." He looked up at her in annoyance.

"Weiss, I'm working right now. I can't talk."

"I know, but it's just that.."

"Weiss! I don't care. I'm doing business right now." He pointed towards the door and continued his work. She walked out of his room with her head down in tears. She got out and closed the door behind her. She saw her mother waiting for her and she ran to her.

"Why is he always like this?"

"Honey, your father's a workaholic and just can't be interrupted these days. Weiss, I think I need to tell you something important."

Sniffling, "What?"

"You're father paid the school for you to get in."

"No!" Weiss woke up. She put her hands over her eyes. As she sat up, she whispered to herself,

"Get out of there." Ruby saw that Weiss was out of bed and climbed down to her.

"Hey Weiss, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream."

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth of Team RWBY

Part 3

She sliced off the head of one last robot. The head fell to the ground and so did hers. As she looked up, she saw the train furthering into the distance. What could she do? She remained there in silence and then a man passed by her.

"That was our second one this week."

"I know. I'm sorry, but..."

"No. I don't want to hear it. Just head back to the shack." She stood up and turned around in disappointment. As she disappeared into the forest, he continued to look where the train used to be. He tightened his grip on his sword, took a deep breath, and left.

When he returned to the shack, the girl was on her knees with just her shorts and bra on. He threw his coat on a chair and unsheathed his sword.

"You know why that train got away?"

"I lost my focus master."

"Exactly." He then slashed her back. "Do you know why you lost your focus?"

"No." He cut her on the left upper arm.

"Of course you don't. Your mind has been somewhere else. I don't know why, but now you're paying for your mistake." He then cut up her right forearm. He went over to the other side of the room to clean up his sword. By now, she was dripping blood. Tears were falling from her face. He faced back towards her and said,

"The reason why you lost your focus was because..." She interrupted,

"You lost the knowledge of what we're truly fighting for!" He eyed her with anger and cut up her left forearm. She yelled out in pain and he kicked her over.

"You have no right to speak now! The reason why you lost your focus was because you fail to see what we can accomplish. You shun your talents because you think everything is wrong. Your own ambitions are interrupting your progress here in the White Fang." He walked over to her, who was still on the ground in pain. He picked her up and brought her to her bed. He set her down to rest.

"Rest up. We're supposed to get another train tomorrow on those same tracks and hopefully, you don't screw up this time." He took his coat and sword and went back into the forest.

She laid on her stomach due to her back and arm injuries. She was in pain and continued to cry. For a few minutes, she remained motionless. As the pain started to subside, she looked up and saw her black sweater hanging from the wall. She walked over to it and brought it back to her bed. She grabbed her sword and cut off one of the sleeves. She then put it over her left arm. Unfortunately, the sweater was from when she was a little girl so it only went down to the middle of her forearm. Looking down, she noticed the cuts were all random. She then cut up the rest of her sweater. After some time, she was able to wrap small strands of sweater over her cuts. It was done. Her wounds were covered and ripped up sweater was on the ground. The only thing left on it was the White Fang insignia.

"I can't do this anymore."

She heard flapping coming from the door. She looked up and it was a piece of paper wedged between the door and the door hinge. She walked over to it and read it.

Congratulations. You are among a privileged few who have been selected to attend our prestigious academy. We have been observing you from afar and your talents and abilities have caught our attention. We hope you consider becoming a future huntress among a world who needs people like you. You're admittance to our school will help you to learn the truth behind being a huntress. School starts in exactly one month so we hope to see you there and we'd like to say, once again, congratulations.

-Beacon Academy Administration

She read the letter in confusion. I didn't apply there. I've never even heard of Beacon Academy. She turned the letter over, but before she could read it, her master came back in.

"What is that?"

"A letter."

"To?"

"Me, I think."

"Impossible." He walked over and swiped it out of her hand. Her read the letter with haste and noticed the recipient of the letter. He crumpled it up and threw it across the room.

"Impossible. You're not going and that's that." He stormed off again in anger. "You better be ready for tomorrow," he said in the distance.

She went over to the crumpled up letter and read the back.

Blake Belladonna

End of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth of Team RWBY

Part 4

**Note:** I hope you've realized that these past 3 parts were dreams/flashbacks/memories. After this part is when the present occurs. I hope you're enjoying this new story. Enjoy!

"Tell us why you're here!"

"And why should I do that?" The man slapped her in the face.

"Because. You barged in on our poker game, severely injured many of my men, and you didn't even have an appointment."

"Oh that's cute, you guys offer appointments. Man, your leader must be a real bitch." Another man in the room hit her in the gut with the butt of his gun.

"Enough!" As she stood up, he grabbed her by the cheeks. "Listen here blondie, you treat us with respect. You have no right to say that stuff her, you have no right to even be here so you should get the hell out of here or I will end you." As he pulled away from her face, he ripped off a little piece of hair which she saw in his hand.

"Oh, I think it's you who will end." She gave him a smirk and then her eyes turned red. She was being held captive by two men who were holding her arms. She pulled her arms in towards her body which caused the two guys to ram into each other. She then kicked them both to the other side of the room where her weapon was located. All of the other men in the room pulled out their weapons and started to pursue her.

One guy took a low swing at her and she dove right over the blade. She landed right behind him and knocked him to the ground with a swipe to his feet. The next two had machine guns and were lighting up the place. She quickly leaped out of the way of their bullets and hid behind a metal pillar. Against the wall, she spotted two small pipes and grabbed them. She revealed herself to the gunners and started running at them. They fired away and she used various flips and rolls to get to them unharmed. As she neared them, she did a barrel flip towards them to knock them to the floor. They landed on both sides of her and swung the pipes into their nuts. She looked up and saw her weapon. She ran towards it and more men put themselves in between her and her weapon. She easily made her way through them with punches and kicks to the face and nuts.

As she threw the last guy to the wall, she walked to her weapon in joy. She reached out her hand, but then she was suddenly knocked back. She got up and saw one last guy standing there with a hammer.

"Ah finally, you guys are giving me a challenge."

"I don't think so sweetheart." He ran at her swinging his hammer around his body. She jumped over him and grabbed onto the swinging hammer. She looked at him and he looked at her. She began to put her weight into the hammer which brought him off the ground. She then regained her stance on the ground and threw the hammer to the other side of the room. He hit the wall with such force that he barely stood up. But as he tried to stand up, he saw the hammer flying right at him and nailed him in the gut. She knew he was done and resumed to retrieve her weapon. She grabbed the guns and put them on her arms. After reuniting with her counterpart, she walked back to the last guy and squashed his nuts with her boot.

"Where is he?"

Squeakily, "I don't know. He never tells us anything."

" I seriously doubt that." She pressed down even harder.

"Alright, alright. He's at the club on 8th Avenue."

"Thank you for your kind service." She removed her boot from his nuts and kicked him right through the wall.

She walked over to where his body was to see where she could go, but saw something hanging out of his jacket. She picked it up and read it out loud.

Congratulations. You are among a privileged few who have been selected to attend our prestigious academy. We have been observing you from afar and your talents and abilities have caught our attention. We hope you consider becoming a future huntress among a world who needs people like you. You're admittance to our school will help you to learn the truth behind being a huntress. School starts in exactly one month so we hope to see you there and we'd like to say, once again, congratulations.

-Beacon Academy Administration

She was super excited, but was confused at the same time.

"Who's this for?" She turned the note over. Yang Xiao Long.

Yang opened her eyes and saw the sun reflecting off the walls in her room. She got out of bed and stretched. As she brought her arms down, she looked to her partner who was still in bed. She was sitting up with her eyes in her hands.

"Hey, Blake, are you okay?" She looked up at Yang, her eyes red and full of tears.

"No."

End of Part 4

**Ending Note:** So these were just some ideas I came up with to give this story some depth into what's ahead. I hope you are enjoying it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Truth of Team RWBY

Volume I Part 1

**Note:** This part is when the present happens. This takes place in the beginning when the team was just formed. None of this coincides with the show. This will be an alternative story of Team RWBY.

Their first day had an interesting start. Ruby was the first to awaken. Her morning glow reflected off the sun. She had never looked more beautiful. Ruby was always a morning person, but it definitely showed with the morning her team had. Ruby walked around the room admiring her time at Beacon. The room was finally fixed up and ready for the journey of a lifetime.

Blake woke up not much later than Ruby. She didn't leave her bed for a while. She sat up with her eyes in her hands. Yang and Weiss woke up much later. Weiss had a similar morning to Blake. She woke up in tears and didn't want to be disturbed. Although Ruby and Weiss were teammates, she still didn't feel comfortable talking with her, but felt that it was the right thing to do. She bent over to see how she was doing.

"Hey Weiss, you okay?"

Sniffling, "Yeah, I'm okay. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to get ready." She left Ruby, but Ruby knew that she was hiding something.

Yang, on the other hand, was talking with Blake. Blake had a bad dream and Yang was comforting her. She didn't want to ask what it was about out of respect so she just stayed by her side until they left for class.

The team had their first class together which was battling 101. In this class, they learned how to fight monsters, learn about monsters, and learned to use their weapons effectively. Their teacher was Professor Port and he was an interesting man. He was very self obsessed, but he still knew how to talk to the class without seeming that way. Oddly enough, Ruby and Weiss were the only ones who showed interest in his class.

All throughout his class, he went on about how they were there for a reason and we're the best of the best. This troubled Weiss. She was remembering the dream she had about her father. She was thinking about what her mother said. Why did they pay for me to get into Beacon, she thought. It just didn't seem right. If he's talking about being the best, why is she here. Confusion turned to anger as she listened to his speech.

Since, it was the first day, he ended class early. They left class and had the rest of the day to themselves. Ruby and Yang walked out together, but she noticed that Weiss didn't look normal. She decided to leave Yang and tried to catch up with Weiss.

"Hey Weiss, what's up? How about Port's class? Pretty awesome right?"

"Ruby, why are you even talking to me?"

"Well, you're my teammate. I gotta take care of my teammates."

"Who says you need to watch over me? I can do this on my own." And she ran off. What could she do? Weiss was a very intimidating figure that couldn't be changed. Change can only be done by one person, and one person only. Weiss. Ruby was alone. She didn't know what to do so she decided to head back to her room.

On her way back, she ran into Jaune.

"Oh hey Ruby, how was your first day?"

"It was pretty good, but Weiss and Blake were acting strange. What about you?"

"I don't know. The more and more I'm here, the more I get the feeling that I don't belong here."

"What do you mean? You're the leader of your team. You're suppose to stay strong under any situation. You can't give your team the image of weakness."

"Well, I guess you're right."

"Yep." She gave him a smile.

"Well, I gotta go. My team wanted to meet up for dinner. I hope you guys resolve whatever's going on."

As he left, she thought about what she told him. She was right. Confidence and strength are what makes a leader. I have to be strong for my team, she thought. I have to help Weiss.

Meanwhile, Yang was walking around the courtyard when she noticed Blake sitting by a tree, reading a book. She walked over to her. As she got closer, she started to realize how beautiful she was. Her eyes, how she sits; they're all so appealing.

She walked up to her slowly. "Hey Blake." She looked up from her book and said,

"Hi Yang."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Why?" She grabbed her forearm in pain, but tried to hide it from Yang.

"Um, not to be mean, but it doesn't look like it."

"Yang, I'm alright." She went back to her book, trying to regain full attention. Yang looked at her with troubled eyes. She knew she could do something about this, but how? She's never been the kind of person to help problems like this. Being the good teammate she was, she decided to sit next to her.

"Blake, I know it's hard to get used to someone you're forced to be with, but I here for you. I want to get to know you. Not just as a teammate, but as a friend. If you're uncomfortable about talking fine. I trust you're a good listener. So here's me. I'm Ruby's older sister. I am a natural blond. If you haven't noticed, I'm an extrovert. Guys have been kind of been a pain in my life so I have been trying a thing with girls. I know that sounds a little weird, but every guy I've been with missed an important factor that I've always wanted." Blake was interested and put down her book.

"What was that?" leaning towards Yang.

"Love."

"What? How did you have a boyfriend without love?"

"Well, in the beginning, they did, but they more and more we got together, the more they just wanted to get in pants. That was when I realized that guys are complete garbage."

"Aw, well I'm sorry to hear that Yang."

"Ah it's alright. Alright enough about me, how about you?" She knew her plan worked.

"Um, let's see. I love nature, I'm also a good listener, I'm kind of an introvert, I don't have any siblings, and I've never been in a relationship before."

"Trust me, there's no rush to be with a guy."

"Well, actually to be honest, I don't like guys."

"So you're a lesbian?"

"Yeah, that's one way of saying it."

"Don't worry I'm not judging. I actually like that about you."

"Really?" Blake started to blush.

By now, Ruby was back in her room. Weiss still wasn't back. Ruby started to grow sad. Where could she be? I hope she's alright.

End of Part 1

**Ending Note:** So this was the first actual part of the story. I hope you guys like it. Please leave your comment/suggestions on the story. I really want to hear what you guys think about this.


	6. Chapter 6

The Truth of Team RWBY

Part 2

**Note:** I just wanted to apologize for the long wait. I really hope it was worth it for you guys.

The night was quiet. Everyone was in their rooms. The only thing that could be heard was a little voice shouting through the school.

"Weiss! Weiss!" Ruby was still looking for Weiss. She hadn't returned to their dorm the entire day. She was starting to lose hope. If she couldn't find her, she'd be responsible and she didn't want that to happen. As she finished her search the courtyard, she noticed an odd flickering light in the distance. She was curious and decided to check it out. She turned the corner and saw a huge pack of beowolves. She immediately hid back behind the corner. What were they doing here, she thought. As she peaked over, she noticed that there was somebody there. It was Weiss. Her face lit back up.

As she started to look more in depth on the situation, she noticed that Weiss was in trouble. Her body was being thrown around and none of the creatures were dropping. She reached behind her for Crescent Rose, but nothing was there. She remembered that she put it away when she returned to the room. She had to do something. As she began to run towards the beasts, she noticed Weiss' sword on the ground. She ran over to it and picked it up. She couldn't believe that she was actually Weiss' weapons. But she instantly snapped out of her trance. She had to help Weiss.

With the Myternaster in hand, she ran head first into the pack of beowolves. She sliced up beowolves left and right. The only thing was that she didn't know how to enable the special powers so she continued to cut up everything she saw. Just as she finished up the last few beowolves, she spotted the last one running towards Weiss, who was on the ground. She took aim and threw the sword at the beowolf. The beast leapt into the air, above Weiss, but was then forced to the wall behind her. The sword pierced its neck and it was over.

As Ruby approached Weiss, she saw her eyes slowly open. Ruby knelt down to her in concern.

"Weiss, are you alright?"

"Just take me home," she demanded. Ruby didn't want to argue with her since she was already in a bad situation so she picked up both Weiss and her Myternaster and headed home.

Ruby reached their room and knocked on the door. Yang and Blake, still awake, opened the door and saw Weiss in Ruby's arms. Blake couldn't help, but ask,

"What happened?"

"She was attacked by beowolves."

"How does that happen? Like on campus?" Yang asked. Ruby could only shrug. She walked over to Weiss' bed and laid her down gently. Weiss' eyes opened slightly and saw her teammates staring at her. This caused her to face the wall. She was weak and everyone else knew it. She couldn't show it, but that was all that she could think of. All that went on in her head was that she couldn't even defend herself. How would she be able to protect her own teammates?

Knowing how Weiss behaved, the group left her alone and went to sleep. The night was finally peaceful for Ruby. She found her teammate; not in good condition, but she found her. Yang and Blake seem to get along. Weiss, on the other hand, was torn. She couldn't fall asleep. She got up and walked out. Ruby was still awake when she noticed Weiss leaving the room. She decided to follow her.

As she followed her away from their room, Weiss began to walk slower and slower until she came to a standstill. Afraid that she had discovered her, Ruby hid from her sight. Since the hallway was poorly lit, it was hard to tell what exactly she was doing, but Ruby heard crying. Weiss cries, Ruby thought. She didn't know what to do. Weiss didn't really have a close friendship with Ruby so it's not like she would want Ruby there anyway. But as Ruby continued her thought process, she saw Weiss plop to the ground in tears. Without thinking, she ran to Weiss and hugged her from behind.

"It's okay Weiss, I'm here." Realizing what she had just said, she began to pull away slowly in fear of what was to come next. Weiss slowly turned to her and Ruby's arms were still around her. With her eyes puffy and full of tears, Ruby knew nothing bad was going to happen. Weiss looked into Ruby's big silver eyes and started to cry again. She wrapped her arms around Ruby in sadness.

"Weiss, please. I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about you. What's going on?" Trying not to be awkward, she groomed Weiss hair which was surprisingly lush and soft. Trying to wipe away the tears, Weiss looked at Ruby once again.

"Ruby, I know you care and all, but it's something that's personal and I know you'll think it's stupid."

"Come on Weiss. I promise that whatever you say won't change the way I think of you."

Still crying, "And what do you see me as?"

"The best teammate anyone could ever ask for," giving Weiss a smile. It was weird. There was just something about Ruby that gave Weiss a sense of strength again. She finally regained her composure and began her story.

"So, as you know, my father runs the Schnee Dust Company which means he's constantly busy. And as a child, you know that there's no better friend than your father. Anyway, with him being gone all the time, I never knew what to do. I couldn't find my passion. It was only when my father started to come home with horrible news about dead board members and lost Dust carts. That drove me to become a huntress. Ever since that day, I've have endlessly trained to become a huntress great enough to be a part of Beacon Academy. However, during the last days of my training, I received an acceptance letter to Beacon. I was so excited that I told everyone, even my own father, but he was too busy for me. And the last thing I remember about that day was my mother telling me that they paid the school to accept me. That's why I have continued to train and work hard to prove everyone here that Weiss Schnee deserves to be here." As her story came to end an end, she began to tear up with her head to the floor. Ruby was shocked. This was not something she was expecting and didn't know how to react.

"Weiss," grabbing her shoulders to try and make her look up, "do you remember when we were in the Emerald Forest?" Weiss gave her a nod. "Who decided to leave the pack of beowolves?"

"Me? How does that relate?"

"If you would have let me fight, we probably wouldn't have made it out alive."

"Of course we would have." So far, this method Ruby was using, wasn't working very well.

"Fine, who saved me from that Deathstalker?"

"Me."

"Right. My own sister couldn't even do it. It takes talent and skill to stop a Deathstalker when it's about to kill. Who saved us from the Nevermore?"

"You did Ruby."

"Nope. You did. Without you, we could have never killed it because it had the aerial advantage. You gave us the ability to take it out of the air and onto our territory by launching me towards it. Weiss, without you being my teammate, there were many things that could have ended differently for the worse."

Even Ruby started to tear up. She had never talked to anyone like that before and seeing Weiss cheer up made her feel like she had accomplished something worthwhile. She picked Weiss up off the floor and gave her a big hug. During their hug, Weiss closed her eyes tightly and melted into Ruby's arms. In her head, she thought, wow, she's not as bad as I first thought. They pulled away, both giving each other a smile and headed back to their room. Since it was late, they got ready for bed and prepared themselves for the day to come.

End of Part 2

**Ending Note:** I hope you guys are enjoying this story, even though it's taking me forever to write these parts. I mean, I have a base as to what to write about, it's just the time issue I'm having. So those who are staying in the loop with this story, be patient because they'll keep coming...Eventualy.


	7. Chapter 7

The Truth of Team RWBY

Part 3

Days went by and the team was starting to become more like a family. Ruby and Yang didn't have much to change about themselves; being extroverts. Weiss was slowly becoming more connected with her teammates. Blake was starting to open up with everyone else, not just Yang.

As the school year continued, the school board decided that a recreational day for personal training would be put into effect. It was only appropriate since they were a battle school that trained them to fight the evils of the world. Although, they were closer, Team RWBY never trained together. Even JNPR and CRDL spent some time as a whole team. Most people found it odd that they never trained together. The odd thing was that they have been the top team in the entire school since the school year started.

Every week, two teams faced off against each other to capture a neutral flag. It involved skill, teamwork, and above all, fighting ability. This exercise made it so only teams of the same class would duel against each other, but the interesting thing was that Team RWBY scored the best among any of the other teams.

The school board was puzzled. They couldn't understand what was going on. For a better understanding of the situation, they asked some students to investigate Team RWBY.

First, was Blake. The spies had a hard time finding her. She wasn't in any of the training rooms so they started to narrow things down. Eventually, they found her in the library. They didn't see much. She would read a book, finish it, and put it away for a new one. They checked each book that she read for interesting content, but they were all about drama and romance. This puzzled the spies to the point of calling it quits for Blake.

Next, was Weiss. She was easy. They found her in the training room where any normal huntress in training would be. They reported back to the school board and their understanding grew.

After Weiss, came Yang. They looked for her in all the gyms and training rooms, but she was nowhere to be found. The search was quickly put off due to the fact that Yang is kind of a ghost when there is no class.

Last, was Ruby. At this point, they knew about all the places to look, but it didn't prove effective. From the library to the Forest of Forever Fall, Ruby could not be found. As the spies headed back to the school board's office, they ran into Jaune and asked him if he knew where she was. He told them that she was in her room. Quickly, they ran to her room and approached the door. They checked and it was open, for some reason. They slammed the door open and saw Ruby sitting on the floor, facing the window. Her legs were crossed and her hands were on her knees, palms facing the ceiling. She remained completely oblivious to the fact that a couple of strange people were in her room. They left without question, but with more confusion.

Their report was useless. Only Weiss explained how they were doing so well. Ruby, Blake, and Yang gave them no new information. Everyone was confused. The board dismissed the spies, but only after their little conversation.

"Let's put them against multiple teams."

"But how is that fair to their team?"

It doesn't need to be fair. They must learn to adapt and by doing this, will show if Team RWBY is ready for true combat."

Alright then. We'll go with that." The board finished their meeting and dismissed everyone except for their spies. They were assigned to give Team RWBY a message.

"Tell them to prepare for tomorrow for it will be the first of many that they will have to complete. Nothing more." The spies nodded and went to deliver the news.

The spies arrived at the room and knocked on the door. As it opened, the spies were surprised that the whole team was together. They gave them the news and left with no questions asked. With this burden now on their shoulders, they took the night to think about what will happen tomorrow.

"SO why do think they're telling us this so early? I mean like, don't they usually just wake us up and tell us that morning?" asked Blake.

"Well, I think there's something special about tomorrow if the news is true." Everybody agreed with Weiss because she's never led them astray.

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Ruby.

Yang spoke up, "Since they're doing something different, I think we should play their game and do the same."

Weiss interrupted, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, we've stuck together every time we've run the test right? So let's try and split up."

Blake decided to put in her opinion, "Well based on statistics, people succeed better in a group stand point and in battle, that always works."

"That's true, but if tomorrow's any different, we should change up our game plan. Strategies don't always work twice."

Ruby, being a good sister, "I'd have to agree with Yang on this one. Repetition doesn't always work."

"But our strategy has worked these past tests we've done."

"Weiss, I think we should go with Yang. It's our best bet."

"Blake's right," Ruby said.

As afraid as she was to admit agreement, she had to please the group. In her head, though, Weiss knew that what they were planning on doing probably wouldn't work. As they came to an agreement, they went to bed with many questions still in their heads.

Weiss was the most uneasy out of all of them. It was hard for her sleep, not because of what's to happen tomorrow, but because of everything else that has happened. The slightest noise would wake her up and cause her to trouble herself over the situation that she's in. She trusted Yang, but for some reason, this particular suggestion made it difficult for her to think Yang knows what she was doing.

Surprisingly, Yang even had a hard time falling asleep. She was more concerned with how she would put her plan into full effect. Her mentality was shaken because she came up with a very bold plan. She had to be the one to carry it out to the fullest without any trip-ups or mistakes.

Blake and Ruby had a somewhat easy night. Blake fell asleep to one of her books. Ruby immediately went to her dreams for the night. Unfortunately, that night, she was dreaming about the outcome of tomorrow's test. Every outcome was the same though: It ended with their victory, but then a beowolf would disrupt their celebration and kill everybody. That was when the dream ended a new one started. How this happened, she couldn't explain it, but it bothered her severely. Just witnessing the sight of a beowolf disgusted her, but it also gave her a sense of fear. As she continued her midnight slumber, her body clenched up tightly with fear. She started to sweat. As the morning came around, the team woke up quickly. The morning was filled with awkward looks and nothing, but silence. They all met each other's eyes and knew what was about to happen.

End of Part 3


	8. Chapter 8

The Truth of Team RWBY

Part 4

**Note: **This part should be quite enjoyable. Have fun!

The team got ready, but no words were spoken throughout the entire morning up until they arrived for the test. They waited in their room until everybody came back from the locker room. As the last person came back, they stood left and left for the battle room.

As they walked to the battle room, awkward questions started to arise among the group. Questions spanned from last night's dreams and how they were feeling that morning. They couldn't shake the thought of something going wrong that they weren't expecting. As their eyes were to the floor and the minds wandering in all directions, a small voice spoke up,

"So, uh, how's everybody feeling?" Although Ruby knew she wouldn't get a response, she thought it could help everybody feel a little better.

They neared the battle room and clearly, breathes started to get heavier. Nobody had signs of panic, but their breathes told the untold story of what was happening. Their paces also grew smaller until it seemed as if they weren't even moving. As they came to the door, Glynda was waiting for them. They stopped in front of her, feeling somewhat relieved that she was there.

"Now, student, as you know, this test marks the first of a series. You past these, you will prove that you are all ready for true combat. Are you ready?" The team gave no response. "Good, please follow me." She led the team away from the battle room and they became confused.

"Why aren't we going to the battle room?"

"Because Ms. Schnee, these will be different from anything you've ever done." Right after she said that, the 4 girls looked at each other with huge eyes. Glynda took them to the cliff of the Emerald Forest where Ozpin was waiting for them.

"Welcome Team RWBY to your first test. If you take a look down there, you'll notice a flag placed directly in the middle. Your challenge is to be the first team to retrieve it. Note that you'll be facing against two other teams working together to capture that same flag. Also, be on the lookout for creatures of Grimm for they are particularly populated today. Take this elevator down to the forest and uh... Good luck." He finished his speech and pointed to the ground. The ground started to rise and a hollow case arose. They walked into it and traveled down, through the mountain, to the battle zone.

"So are we sticking with Yang's plan?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I mean, we kind of have to. If we stay together, they'll box us in and our objective will be lost."

"Weiss is definitely right," Blake said. "With all this land to use, the other teams will find a way to our side and trap us from behind."

"Okay, so now that we're clear on the plan, who's doing what?" Yang asked.

"I'll remain in the trees and provide high-ground support."

"Good idea Blake. I think I'll run for the flag."

Yang blurted out, "Are you sure you want to do that? It's going to be really busy out there."

"I'll cover her," Weiss said.

"Alrighty then. Then I'll watch our six. But the number one thing we must keep in mind at all costs: Keep moving forward." The room rumbled and became quiet. The door opened slowly and Team RWBY looked to the flag in the far distance. Keep moving forward.

They ran out of the shaft. They saw explosions in the distance and grenades being launched in their directions. That made them split up. That was also the last time the team would see each other until the end of the test, except for Ruby and Weiss.

As the explosions started to cover the area, Ruby and Weiss emerged from the smoke, running at full speed towards the flag. As expected, a group of enemies were hiding among the smoke, hoping to ambush them as they exited the elevator shaft. But Yang decided to stay back until she saw her team gain some ground. When she emerged from the elevator shaft, the enemies were confused about their whereabouts which made it easy for Yang to get rid of them and move forward. She kept her distance from Ruby and Weiss to the point where her gauntlets would be able to reach anybody attempting to attack. Yang would occasionally look up in the trees to see Blake observing the entirety of the battle. The idea of having some kind of aerial support gave the team a boost in their confidence. Also, nobody knew she was up there so she had the advantage the entire time.

With Yang in the back and Blake at their sides, Ruby and Weiss only had to focus on what was in front of them. Both of them were knocking enemies off their feet's and into the air. Blake would jump into the air and knock them somewhere where they wouldn't be a concern. When Blake did spot someone taking aim at them from the side, she would teleport over to them and take them out by surprise. Swinging the whip of her Gambol Shroud or simply cutting up seemed to work. As they neared the flag stand, Weiss noticed something and told the group to hold their ground.

"What's going on?" Yang asked. "I was getting in the zone."

"We're going to need a new plan of action."

"Come on Weiss, my plan has gone off without a hitch. Why would we possibly need a new plan?"

Pointing her finger, she said, "Look," and that drew the whole team's attention the flag stand.

"What?!" Yang asked.

"Nobody's here. That has to mean that they're waiting for us."

"Wait, look!" Ruby pointed to a guy in the distance running towards the flag. Yang aimed on him, but was tackled by an Ursa. "Yang!"

"Don't worry about me. Take out that guy and get the flag!" More Ursas closed in on Yang's position. Blake quickly turned back around towards the flag. She emerged from the bushes catching the enemy off guard. She charged up her swing and her Gambol Shroud whipped towards him, knocking him back a few feet. With Blake exposed to the open, about 5 enemies revealed themselves from the trees on the opposite of the opening.

Weiss shout out, "It's an ambush!"

"Get that flag!" Blake started to run towards the enemies. Their shots fired at Blake, but she was able to maneuver through them. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and knew what they had to do. They stood up and ran towards the flag. Two guys started running right for them. Weiss pointed her sword in their direction and the next thing they knew, they were flung into the air, completely out of the way of Ruby and Weiss. As they neared closer to the flag, they caught a glimpse of Blake cleaning shop in the trees. Bodies were falling like leaves. There was still no sign of Yang. Yelling soon came from the air which caused the two to look up. Someone was falling from the sky about to attack them. As he fell closer, a body intercepted his and he flew back into the forest. It was Yang.

"Don't worry about me. I got this."

The flag was within their grasp. They reached for it, but an explosion sent them to opposite sides of the opening. A mine was placed there to slow down their progress. Weiss immediately had problems. The last group of enemies ambushed her to the point she couldn't escape.

"Get the flag!" Those words electrified Ruby's mind. She ran towards the flag. At the same time, Yang finished up the last couple of Ursi when she called out,

"Ruby, look out!" Bam. She hit from the side, putting distance in between her and the flag. Her concentration was immediately broken when she realized what hit her. It was a beowlf. Her dream was coming true. It couldn't be true. She shook her head and tried to focus, but it wasn't working. She just kept staring at the beowolf in fear. She didn't know what to do. It did. It started to charge her and she didn't do anything to brace herself for what was next. Blake saw what was happening, but couldn't do anything for she was out of range for any of her weapons to do anything effective. It leapt into the air with its arms in the striking position. This was it. Weiss eliminated the last of her enemies to see the beast jumping towards Ruby at the last second.

"Nnnooo!" Ruby closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

She kept expecting a blow that would for sure kill her, but it didn't happen. She opened her eyes and saw Weiss in front of her, holding the flag in her hands. She looked around for the beast. When she finally spotted it, she saw Yang beating it to shreds.

"Don't even think about touching my sister you worthless pile of fur." Blake was the first one to reach Ruby.

"Ruby, are you okay?" She looked confused, as if she wasn't even there.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Immediately, she fainted. Luckily, Blake was there to catch her from falling too hard. Yang ran over as soon as she completed her business.

"What happened? Ruby, are you okay?"

"I don't know. She fainted as soon as I got to her." Weiss was the last to meet up with her teammates. They were all exhausted, except for Yang. She looked at her and she was shocked. She saw a face of sorry and devastation; something Weiss has never seen from Yang before.

"Do you think she'll be alright?'" Weiss asked.

"I don't know."

"I really hope so," grabbing her sister from Blake and putting her in her own arms.

End of Part 4

**Ending Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed this part. It was really fun coming up with a new battle scene. It was actually quite difficult in the beginning, but I hope the results pleased you all.


	9. Chapter 9

The Truth of Team RWBY

Part 5

Ruby was running towards the flag. She reached out her hand to grab it, but then was immediately knocked away. Her body flew far from the flag stand. As she looked up, she saw a beowolf, snarling at her. She clenched her fists tight, but couldn't do anything. She didn't have Crescent Rose with her. When she looked back at the creature, it started to running towards her and randomly caught on fire. She was shocked. How is this happening? It leapt towards her and she closed her eyes.

She opened her and eyes and sat up in despair. As she looked around the room, her whole team was by her side, waiting.

"Ruby, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yang, what happened?"

"You fainted after we captured the flag."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Yang brought you back after Ozpin excused us from the test. We were all worried about you, but it seems like you're better now."

"Well, what happens now?"

"We don't know. They just told us to wait in our rooms until we receive our next test."

Knock, knock. Everybody looked to the door. Who could that be, they thought, but deep down they knew who it was. Yang got up and walked to the door.

"Professor Ozpin, what an honor. Come in, please."

"No thank you Yang. I came to tell you guys how well you performed today and also to check if Ruby is alright."

"I'm fine Professor."

"Well, that's good to hear. Now, down to business. As you all are aware of, you must pass a series of tests to prove your worth at this school. So..."

"Wait, that doesn't make an sense. You just said 'we have to prove our worth?'"

"Actually Ms. Belladonna, it does. This special program only applies to those who are qualified so if you're thinking about JNPR and CRDL, there's no need. They don't meet our expectations. Anyway, I'm here to tell about your next challenge. In two days, you will be summoned once again. Here' is your challenge: Remain in the shadows for in the light, is where you will find misery and failure. I will see you all in two days. Rest up." He left quietly and Yang closed the door slowly.

"So our challenge is to solve the riddle, that's easy."

"No you dunce, that's the key to passing the next challenge."

"Oh, that was my second guess."

"Whatever, I need to go train some more."

"Weiss, are you crazy? Don't you want to rest before our next test. You look pretty tired."

"I'm fine Yang. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay Weiss, have fun. I think I'm gonna go to the library. Yang would you like to join me?"

"Um, I don't know. I think I'm gonna stay with my sister."

"Yang, it's fine. Go with Blake, you won't have fun here. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Ruby gave her a face of annoyance and Yang got the picture. She grabbed her things and walked out with Blake.

She was alone; the one time she actually wanted to be. She got up from bed and leapt to the floor. Her head still felt a little woozy. She sat on the ground with her legs crossed. She put her hands on her knees and closed her eyes.

As the scene started to become clear, a snowy landscape started to take shape. Snow fell from the sky very softly. Rose petals flew through the air. She saw a small girl walking through the scene. As she was pulled closer to the scene, Ruby saw the girl on the ground crying. There was a tombstone in front of her. The writing on the stone was blurry so Ruby couldn't make it out, but she knew it was important. She couldn't do anything to help this little girl because she's done this before and already tried. All she can do is watch and learn from it. The girl got up from the ground and walked back the other way. As she walked away, she grew slower and slower until she was halted. Ruby didn't know what was happening. Then all of a sudden, the girl fell to the ground. She wasn't moving. In the distance, Ruby saw a pack of beowolves coming her way. What could she do? The beowolves approached the little girl on the ground and inspected her. When it seemed like they had no interest in her, they grabbed her and ran back into the forest.

"Nnnooo!" Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes and cowered to the corner. It was Weiss.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" She didn't know what to say. She just kept panting with wide, wandering eyes.

"Ruby, it's me Weiss."

"Go away!" She shoved Weiss out of the way and ran out of the room. Weiss was devastated. What did she do to cause Ruby to act like that.

Meanwhile, Yang and Blake were walking out of the library when they spooted Ruby running their way.

"Hey Rubes, you feeling better?" There was no response. She just ran past them in tears.

"Ruby! Sorry Blake, I gotta go get my sister. I'll be back at the room soon." She gave her a kiss and ran after her sister.

The chase didn't go on for long. Yang caught up with her sister pretty easily. She grabbed Ruby by the shoulder and pulled her back.

"Ruby, what is going on?"

"My meditations... They're getting worse."

"How?"

"They're all started to seem the same. I see snow, a little girl, and then beowolves."

"I thought the doctor said you wouldn't have to worry about those things. Didn't he said they were just images of a past loss trying to escape your mind? That's why you're doing these meditations right? To rid them of your memory and find peace?"

"Yeah, but for some reason, it's not working. I've been trying to calm myself, but it's no good."

"Ruby, it's alright. Come here." Yang grabbed her and pulled her into her chest for a hug. This was the easiest way Ruby found her solace. Unfortunately, she couldn't rely on this method forever. They walked back to their room for the night. When they got back, the team asked what happened, but Yang just said everything was alright. Everyone got into bed. Yang climbed up to Ruby's bed and whispered,

"Tomorrow, I'll join you in meditation and see if I can do anything to help."

"Thanks Yang. I love you."

"Love you too Rubes." She kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep. The team had only one more day until their next test. They hadn't even answered the riddle yet.

End of Part 5


	10. Chapter 10

The Truth of Team RWBY

Part 6

The morning was very quiet. The team slept in later than usual. Weiss was the first to get up and immediately headed off to train. After her was Blake and then Ruby and Yang. Ruby was a little nervous because she was afraid of what could happen today. Before the meditation session, Yang tried to keep Ruby in a good mood with her puns and glowing personality.

After the whole team relieved themselves of morning tiredness, Ruby and Yang proceeded to their meditation.

"Now Ruby, before we start, you need to remember that whatever you see isn't real. Just look to me, okay?"

"Okay." Ruby gave Yang a little smile and Yang rubbed Ruby's head. They both sat on the ground, legs crossed and faced each other.

"Take my hand and stay strong." Ruby took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Yang waited a little bit before she joined Ruby. When she saw that Ruby was in a comfortable state, she shut her eyes and entered the mind of her sister.

As the scene came into clarity, Yang found herself in a grassy maze.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. This is much different than the other places I'm normally at."

Meanwhile, Blake came back into the room. She saw Ruby and Yang doing their thing and didn't want to bother them. She quietly climbed onto her bed and dug her eyes into her books.

As the two wandered the maze, random lights started to appear. The lights caught their attention and they decided to check them out. As they neared one of the lights, they heard soft moaning.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from the light. Let's go." They ran towards the light and saw a body on the ground. With the growing fog, it was hard to make out who it was. It was only when they were right over it to know who it was. It was Weiss.

"Please, help me," she said softly.

"Yang, we gotta help her. What do we do?"

"Ruby, I know this is going to be hard to hear, but we have to leave her."

"What?! We can't just leave her here!"

"Ruby, this isn't real; none of it is. We have to keep moving and hopefully find an answer." Ruby knew she had to listen to Yang, but it felt so wrong to. When they walked away from Weiss, Ruby turned to see her dissipate into the fog. Ruby's eyes shot wide open. She couldn't believe what she just saw and quickly ran off without Yang.

"Ruby, come back!" She didn't respond. She grew further and further until the only thing Yang saw was lights blurred by fog.

"Oh Ruby." Her head fell to the floor and she started to feel worried that she wouldn't be able to help her own sister.

Back in the real world, Blake was still reading her book, but every so often, Ruby and Yang would twitch and breath out in short bursts. She was confused. She's never seen anything like this before. What is going on in there, she thought. Unfortunately, there wasn't much she could do so she went back to her books, but with a feeling of guilt.

When Ruby felt that she had enough distance between her and Yang, she stopped running. Why was Weiss here? Why was she dying? She couldn't shake the thought of death in this vision, especially seeing the death of her own teammate.

At the same time, Yang was wandering around aimlessly, looking for Ruby. She shouted her name, but there was no response. Then suddenly, she came upon another light and approached it curiosity. As she walked towards it, she saw another body on the ground, but for some reason, it looked familiar to her. She got closer until it was right under her nose. She crouched down to inspect the body. Blood was covering the entire body and slash wounds were on the neck and arms. Hair was covering its face so she brushed it back and pounced back in complete fear. It was here.

Yang opened her eyes and returned to reality. She let go of Ruby's hands and jumped away from her in fear.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Ruby's meditation is getting out of hand.

"Calm down Yang. Tell me what happened."

"We saw things that we shouldn't have seen."

"Like what?" Yang began to cry.

"Weiss and I were dying." Blake's eyes widened, but didn't panic for she didn't want to worry Yang anymore than she already was. She ran over to Ruby, grabbed her hands and entered Ruby's vision.

As Ruby walked further into the maze, Blake appeared behind her. Ruby didn't acknowledge Blake's existence and continued to walk towards another light. From behind her, Blake saw a figure on the ground and knew what it was.

"No, not Blake too." Ruby fell to the floor in tears. Her head aimed to the sky and started to yell.

"Why?! What are you trying to tell me?!"

"Ruby?" Blake said softly. Ruby turned with eyes red.

"Blake, is that you?" she said sniffling.

"Yes, it's me." She started to approach Ruby slowly. "Ruby, this isn't real. You need to snap out of it. Weiss, Yang, me; we're all fine."

"That's impossible. Weiss is dead and now you're dead."

"No, we're fine. Take another look." Ruby turned from Blake to the body on the ground. It wasn't Blake. It didn't even look like her. Ruby's eyes were playing tricks on her.

"You see. These lights are meant to distract you from the truth. It's gonna be alright." Ruby stood up and ran to Blake with open arms. She hugged Blake. Her eyes were shut with tears falling from her face. They returned back to reality. As Ruby opened her eyes from her vision, she saw Blake right in front of her still holding her hands. Ruby pulled her hands away and leapt towards Blake, giving her a hug. Blake was caught off guard, but took Ruby into her arms with love. Tears were falling from Ruby's face; not from sadness, but relief that she made it back.

The door opened and Weiss walked into the room. She saw Ruby and Blake hugging on the ground and didn't know what was happening.

"Um, did I miss something?"

"Weiss!" Ruby got up and ran over to her to give her a hug.

"Hi Ruby. Seriously, what did I miss?"

"Ruby and I were meditating and things got out of hand. Without Blake, we probably wouldn't be able to do our test tomorrow."

"Oh, speaking of the test, I think I found the answer to the riddle. It said 'remain in the shadows for in the light, there is misery and defeat' right?" Everybody nodded in agreement. "Well I think Ruby's vision told us the answer. If we stray into the lights, we'll fail."

"But what about the maze? Did that have any significance?"

"It probably did, but I'm not sure right now." Yang grabbed Blake by the arm and whispered,

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"Yeah sure."

"Hey, where are you guys going?"

"Nowhere, just outside. Don't worry about us Ruby, we'll be back." Yang and Blake stepped outside.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How'd you get Ruby out of her vision? Actually, how did you know what to do when I came back to reality?"

"Well, I have been trained in almost every way of finding peace and meditation was one of them. I knew that if Ruby didn't find resolve in her vision, it would seriously damage her, mentality. That's why I read. It's the simplest way of finding peace." Yang was deep in thought about what Blake said.

"Well, thank you Blake. It means a lot to know that my sister is alright and resolved."

"Well, not precisely. I only gave her a temporary one. Unfortunately, I didn't get to see her whole vision, but if you had to leave so abruptly, then it must be pretty serious."

"Okay." Yang's head fell to the floor. She failed to help her own sister. Blake's hand touched Yang's chin and brought her back up.

"It's okay Yang. I'll do whatever I can to help your sister. Of course, anything to help my wittle Yangey," and pinched Yang's cheeks.

"Haha, very funny." She brushed Blake's hand away from her face and walked back into their room.

End of Part 6


	11. Chapter 11

The Truth of Team RWBY

Part 7

**Note:** I hope this story is enjoyable. For me, it's kind of taking away the thought of RWBY coming back in late July. It's lessening the time in between so enjoy the next test.

The morning began with déjà vu; not many words were said. Although Ruby was fine at the start of last night, she looked more concerned this morning. They got ready and walked out. As they opened their door, they were intercepted by Ozpin.

"Morning ladies, please follow me." He guided them through the dorm building. As they walked through the dark passage, people were waiting for them. Ozpin instructed each girl to go with a different stranger. They led them to unknown parts of the school, but they didn't travel far. From the view of each girl, the saw the courtyard of the dorm building, but it looked different. It was covered by hedges and they all thought to themselves, "Oh no." Then they heard a voice on the microphone.

"Alright, welcome Team RWBY to your second test. As you've noticed, you have been split up and placed at four different places of the maze. Your task is simple: Make it to the center. Something to keep in mind is that only one person has to reach the center for the test to be over. However, remember this as well: Keep to the shadows, for in the light dwells misery and failure. Good luck."

The maze opened up and it began.

...

Ruby slowly walked into the maze. Her breaths began to quicken as soon as she was surrounded by walls of grass. The maze closed up behind her and she knew she had to make it to the center. Normally, she wouldn't be so afraid, but this was exactly like what she saw in her vision. A foggy maze with random lights. She tried to avoid the lights for she had a feeling of what she would find by looking, but something kept pulling her towards them. Soft voices and cries for help broke through the silence. She constantly covered her ears and yelled for her teammates, but there was never a response.

...

Unfortunately for Weiss, she had the hardest time since she wasn't apart of Ruby's vision yesterday. She ran through the maze, looking for hints that could lead her to the center. Every now and then, she would come upon a lamp post and try to ignore it, but after witnessing her first one, she couldn't tell the truth of anything. Her first incursion was with her mother.

"Weiss, come back to mommy. You don't belong here. Come back, we need you. Your father made a mistake of sending you there," she would hear in the air. This caused her to come to tears. She was starting to lose her sanity. She was more hitting dead ends and more lights. It was obvious that the challenge was taking control of her.

...

Blake, on the other hand, was breezing through the maze. She ignored every light as if they weren't even there. Her focus remained on finding the center, but also wanted to find her teammates.

Every now and then, she would hear whispers from Yang and Adam. She would close her eyes and slow her breathing. She knew what would happen if she gave into the maze's illusions and it was starting to get difficult to ignore things. The whispers and visions were becoming more and more vivid to the point where things were defying reality. Not even Blake was able to complete phase out the distractions.

...

Yang's method was just to run as fast as she could and as far as she could. Her problem was that she kept running into dead ends. To solve her problems, she would shoot through the hedges to try and jump through the walls. However, the maze would grow back and spit her back out the way she came. Something that made her journey different than the others was that she never heard any voices or visions.

...

Meanwhile, the professor's were overseeing the test. They had a full view of what was happening and were starting to become puzzled at what they were watching.

"Professor Ozpin, should we stop the test? Only one of them is close to the center, but the maze is taking its toll on her and the whole team."

"No. This test is suppose to challenge them in different ways. They need to overcome their fears; no matter how extreme they can seem. Keep the test going."

...

As Team RWBY began to give in to the maze, strange things started to happen. The first one to fall was Weiss. With all the voices and illusions going on, she couldn't handle it. As she was forced into a dead end, she saw multiple figures approaching her. She first thought they were her teammates, but eventually felt deep down that it wasn't them. It was her father, but as four or five people nearing her. They kept repeating, "You're not good enough," and, "Just give up," to the point where she couldn't do it any longer. The thought of her truly failing the test and her teammates was too much to bear. Her eyes closed and she knelt to the floor, where the maze engulfed her whole. The next time she opened her eyes was on a balcony, waiting and watching helplessly.

After her, came Yang. She went out a much different way. She couldn't deal with all the dead ends she was facing so she started to blast her way through the maze, towards the center. This method didn't get her far. As she started to blow holes in the walls, the maze started to surround her completely to where she couldn't escape. She tried to shoot her way out, but the vines began to grab her arms and legs and force her into the hedges. She fought and fought, but it was no use. She, too, was taken away and eventually placed next to Weiss in the balcony.

As the two girls began to realize that they had failed, they put their attention on the maze. The eyes found Ruby who was nearing the center. Ruby was taking a very cautious approach because she didn't want anything serious to happen like before. She constantly heard voices in her head whispering things she didn't want to hear. Oddly enough, she walked in the direction the voices were coming from, hoping that it would lead her in the right direction. As she turned the corner, she saw a familiar looking figure in the distance. It was Blake.

"Ruby!"

"Blake!" Ruby started to run towards her and Blake did the same. Ruby almost started to tear up. She couldn't believe that she had found her; the one person who could escape that horrible place. She kept running towards Blake, but she appeared to become less visible than before. When she reached the place where Blake's silhouette originated, she wasn't there. Ruby fell to the floor and lost hope. How am I suppose to get through this by myself, she thought. The walls began to close around her and she knew she couldn't do anything. She remained on the floor and hoped for the best.

"Ruby, is that you?!" Ruby turned around and saw Blake, clear as day. She reached out her hand, hoping Blake could save her, but the maze engulfed her before Blake could get her.

"Blake!" She cut through the grass of the maze, but she wasn't there. The maze took another one of her teammates. She had to keep moving. She was unaware of it, but she was very close to the center. It was obvious because the maze started to pursue her. Vines would reach out and try to grab her while the fog grew heavier. It was working. Her vision became slightly impaired and the vines were definitely slowing her down. She would cut through them, but more would come back for her.

She was running out of time. If she didn't find the end soon, the maze would win; and she knew that. She looked right and left for some kind of hint, but nothing appeared. Then suddenly, the maze ceased to attack. The maze opened up behind her, revealing someone she knew. It was Adam. She turned in fear, but didn't look at him directly.

"Blake, give in to your fears. You can't overcome what has occurred today. There is no hope for you. You have failed." Her fists tightened.

"Shut up!" She ran at him with her Gambol Shroud unveiled. She swung at him and he disappeared. As he dissipated into the air, a huge wave a air spurted out of the center of the maze, knocking her back and onto the ground. She covered her eyes as to prevent her from knowing what was going to happen next. The fog drifted away and the maze began to sink to the ground. She removed her arm from her eyes and there stood her teammates with a couple of the professors.

"Congratulations Ms. Belladonna. You have passed the second test. You proved that you can overcome your greatest fears in times of great peril. You should feel proud. Very few teams have passed this test." The professors walked away silently and left her to her team. Her eyes drifted to her team and they all invited her with open arms. She ran to them and they shared a hug. The whole team was exhausted and above all, Blake never felt this emotional in her whole life.


	12. Chapter 12

The Truth of Team RWBY

Part 8

After the team settled down in their room from their recent test, a message came up on Ruby's touchpad. It read,

Congratulations Team RWBY on completing the second test. As I've already said, not many teams have made it past this test. The school board has decided that because you have been so well that they are willing to give you a week to rest up. Please use this time effectively because the second half of the test series will be much more challenging. So rest up and we will resume in one week exactly.

-Ozpin

The team finished reading the message and looked at each other in shock. At first, they didn't believe it was true, but then again, how often does Ozpin communicate with them via touchpad.

"Jeez, a week? What are we suppose to do in that time?"

"I don't even know Yang. I'm can't even train for that long."

"Well, we obviously need to take their advice and rest because this last test was pretty exhausting."

"I agree with Ruby. That particular test wore me out."

"Okay. Well, let's sleep it off and we'll think of something tomorrow."

"Good idea. I feel like I could sleep for days." The team broke off and did what they usually do before bed. Ruby took Crescent Rose up to her bed. Weiss quickly got into bed and slept. Blake took out a book and started to read. Surprisingly, Yang was the most shaken up from the test so she decided to sleep with Blake.

"Can you read to me?"

"I don't know if you'll like it."

"It doesn't matter. Your voice is soothing to hear."

"Alright." She cleared her throat, nudged Yang's head with her cheek and began to read. "The man was torn. Should he? Should he not? He didn't know what to do. The people he shared his life with had no knowledge of what he was going through. He was taught to follow the path of peace, but what he was going through made him feel like it was impossible to decide what to do. He remained in isolation until he found an answer." Yang yawned out loud and began to sleep. "He knew that he had to do what would make his friends safe." She closed her book, kissed Yang on the forehead and went to sleep.

The morning came around and it felt as if it was another test day. There wasn't much to talk about. Everybody moved around sluggishly. It was the idea of not having to do anything for a whole week that troubled them. In the beginning of their week break, they mostly stayed in their room. Even Weiss stayed in and relaxed.

Ruby tried to meditate once again. She climbed onto the floor and closed her eyes, but before she could start, Blake grabbed her hands.

"There's a better method than meditating."

"Really?"

"Here come with me." Blake led Ruby to the bathroom.

"Why are you taking me here?"

"You'll see." She turned on the shower and put the water on the highest temperature.

"Take off your clothes."

"What?!"

"Ruby, don't worry. It'll be fine. I'm already with Yang so I won't do anything weird." She took off her clothes very timidly, but then saw Blake do the same and felt a little but more relieved.

"Okay, we're gonna step into the shower. I want you to take a deep breath in and then close your eyes and breath out very slowly. Then repeat."

Still acting very shy, "And what is this suppose to accomplish?"

"You're trying to find your peace right?" Ruby nodded. "Well, the heat and the flow of your breathing calms your body and relieves certain stresses in your life."

"Okay," she said covering her boobs. She started to do the exercises, but she didn't feel anything. As Blake watched her, she noticed that Ruby was acting a little uneasy. She walked over to Ruby and grabbed her hands to pull them away from her breasts.

"What are you doing?"

"Just relax." Blake put Ruby's hands on her chest, where her heart was.

"What do you feel?"

"My heartbeat."

"Okay, but what do you really feel? Really listen to your heartbeat." Ruby put more concentration into the exercise.

"I feel...a rush. It's like everything in there is constantly busy."

"Good." Blake then brought Ruby's hand to her own chest.

"Now, what do you feel?"

"Steadiness; almost like a flowing stream."

"Yes, go ahead and stop." Ruby took her hand off Blake's chest and opened her eyes. She looked into Blake's eyes, but noticed she wasn't wearing her bow.

"Blake, you're a..." Blake put her finger on Ruby's lips.

"Sshhh. Yes, I'm a faunus."

"But why have you kept this a secret from us?"

"I'm sorry. I've always had trust issues, but watching you these past couple of weeks, I felt that we had something in common. We, both, have been trying to find something. And I just felt that you needed to know the true me." Blake turned the water off to rid them of the fog. "Ruby, I'm asking you as a friend. Please don't tell anybody else."

"Yeah, of course. I would never."

"Okay, thank you."

"Does Yang know?"

**End of Volume I**

**Ending Note:** I hope you guys have enjoyed this story. I just want to give a big shoutout to all those who have been supporting this story. This story isn't as popular as my last one, but it means a lot that you few have been demanding more and saying that it's enjoyable. Thank you for all the support and don't worry, more will come. I just gotta take some time to think of some more good ideas.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Spark Ignites

The Truth of Team RWBY

Volume II Part 1

The Spark Ignites

**Note:** This volume will resume where I left off. The first day of their break. Enjoy!

After Ruby and Blake finished their exercise, they grabbed their things and returned to their room. Both Weiss and Yang were still there waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?"

"Nowhere, I was just helping Ruby out with something."

"Aw that's cute," Yang said as she was pinching Ruby's cheek.

"Anyway, Yang and I were thinking that we should go into town for the day."

"But why? I don't want to go."

"Come one Rubes, it'll be fun. We need to escape this place every once and awhile."

"Uh, fine." They grabbed their things and left for town.

They walked into town and were greeted by everyone they passed by. The atmosphere was so different than at Beacon. Everyone began to feel very relaxed.

"See, this was a great idea. A city with character greeting its future protectors."

"Way to make something really weird Weiss."

"What?!"

"Nothing." They had lunch at a cafe and went window shopping. They couldn't really shop since being at Beacon was already expensive. As they entered the center of the city, they saw a dust shop that was completely destroyed. They walked towards it to get a better view, but noticed a couple of fliers hanging around the city.

"Beware. The criminal Roman Torchwick is still at large. We advise everyone to take extreme caution when traveling around town, especially at night." Ruby grabbed the paper from the wall in curiosity.

"Wow, how does he keep getting away?"

"I mean, he can't be working alone. Can he?"

"That's impossible. I think he's working with the White Fang."

"What makes you think that Weiss?" Yang asked.

"That group only cares about the destruction of the human race so it's completely understandable why they'd be working with a criminal like Roman Torchwick." Ruby looked at Blake in concern. She held her tongue for it just didn't seem like it was worth saying anything. She just closed her eyes in frustration. They moved on. When they walked away, they started to encounter a lot of happy people.

"What is going on?" Weiss grabbed a random person. "What's happening? Why are you so happy?"

The stranger replied, "Why aren't you? Go visit the park. It's the most beautiful place in Vale and the best place for a special day." He walked off with the creepiest smile on his face. They went to investigate. As they approached the park, they noticed the sun was perfectly placed over the park. The small pond was right in the center of the park. They looked around and saw many couples enjoying themselves. Yang sneaked a look at Blake, who was still admiring the sight of the park, and wanted to do something special for her since she has done some much for her. As the day grew late, they headed back to the campus and returned to their room.

Ruby was feeling the best she has been in a long time. She decided to go take a shower and do what her and Blake did earlier.

Weiss went to Team JNPR's room and hung out with Pyrrha. It's been a long time since she's spent any time with her. Weiss always enjoyed to be around Pyrrha because she was the only person who understood her.

That left Blake and Yang alone in their room. Blake was obviously reading her books and Yang was looking out of the window, thinking.

"Hey Blake."

"Yeah?"

"I've got an idea."

"And what is that?" Yang walked over to Blake and pulled her book down from her eyes. She grabbed her hands,

"Let's go to the park tomorrow and spend the day together. Just us."

"Yang, that's so sweet. Is there an occasion?"

"Well, I just thought that because you've have done so much for me and my sister that I could finally do something for you."

"Aw, of course I'll go with you tomorrow." Yang's face lit up. She climbed into Blake's bed and gave her a kiss.

"Can you read to me again?"

"Alright. Do you mind if it's a different book because I get through books pretty quickly?"

"I don't care."

"Okay, this book is called _Ninjas of Love_. I've read it too many times to keep track, but it's such a good story. You ready? I'll read the back first so you know what's happening" Yang nodded her head. "This book tells you the story of love and how strong its connection can be. Two different people from very different worlds find each other and eventually fall in love. The power of their love is able to rid themselves of their differences, but their lands see things on the contrary. They find out about them and split them up forever. It is only on the day of forever night where they can sneak out and see each other. But will their love be enough to join these two nations together forever?" Ruby and Weiss walked back in.

"Man, I feel so much better."

"Me too, who knew that one day away from battling could do so much for you... And we still got 6 more days." Blake put her book away. "So what did you guys do while we were gone?"

"Oh, we just stayed here and relaxed."

"Aw, that's so cute." Blake and Yang started to blush and stared into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, Blake was reading to me until you barged in on us."

"Oh, sorry. You want us to leave?"

"It's fine. I'll read it to her tomorrow. I think we should get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Agreed, I'm feeling tired." They got ready and quickly went to sleep.

However, Blake didn't fall asleep as fast as she usually does. She stayed up and thought for a bit. She was thinking about _Ninjas of Love_ and how that story is starting to become her whole. She knew she was different than Yang, but how would she handle it. Would she freak out? Or worse, she would leave Blake forever. She kept thinking about the worst case scenario until her eyes couldn't stay open any longer. But before she did, she looked down at Yang, who was sleeping right beside her. She put her arms around her, kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep.

End of Part 1

**Ending Note:** Just a warning, this volume probably won't have much action in it. This volume is going to focus more on the characters themselves and how they develop. Please continue to leave your comments/suggestions. If you have a good idea, I might even add it into the story.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Special Day

The Truth of Team RWBY

Part 2

The Special Day

The morning started out very interesting for Blake. Her eyes opened and saw Yang waiting for her with a tray of food. Blake couldn't help, but smile.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast in bed silly." Yang put the food on her lap.

"I know that. How'd you do this?"

"To be honest, I just took it from the cafeteria, but I asked them to make something special."

"Aw, thank you Yang." Her arms opened up, inviting Yang for a hug.

"Alright, get ready. We got a fun day ahead of us. Would you like me to join you in the shower?"

Blake started to blush. "Sure." They grabbed their things and walked to the locker room. As they reached the bathroom, Blake realized that she usually takes off her bow when she showers. Couldn't she just keep it on this one time? No, it'd be too obvious.

"Actually Yang, I think I would like to take a shower alone today."

"Oh okay."

"I'm sorry."

Yang gave Blake a kiss, "It's fine." As they showered, Blake had a lot on her mind. Should I tell her now? It'll be worse if I do it later. She couldn't decide. She didn't want to ruin the special day Yang had planned, but every time she thought about telling her, she would think about how it would ruin it regardless of time and place. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she should of told Yang first about her being a faunus. Yang finished up before Blake did so she told her she would meet back at their room. As Blake finished showering, she turned off the water and grabbed her bow. She picked it up, but with such despair. She felt so ashamed of herself for not telling Yang. She didn't know what to do. She gathered her things and returned to her room.

By that time, Ruby and Weiss were already awake.

"Okay, Blake and I are gonna go out for the day. Make sure you two don't kill each other while we're gone."

"Yang, come on. Like we're actually gonna do that when we're on break."

Yang gave Ruby a hug and walked out with Blake. As they were walking towards town, Blake kept asking what they were going to do, but Yang kept telling her it was a surprise. When they reached town, she saw some interesting things. White Fang flags were posted all around town.

"I wondering what's happening?"

"Well, they recently had a change of leadership and it wasn't pretty."

"Wow, how'd you know that?" Blake grew timid. She knew she spoke out about something only she would know. She had to improvise.

"Oh, uh, some of my best friends are faunus and they tell me about what goes on."

"They're not in it are they?"

"No, they left right after it happened."

"Oh, that makes sense." Blake took a deep breath of relief. She made it past her first mistake. As they neared the park, they saw a couple of White Fang members running through the streets. As they passed the two, one of the soldiers eyed Blake as if he knew her. She looked at him briefly before she broke eye contact. Yang saw Blake looking at the ground. She asked if she was alright, but Blake obviously lied. They reached the park and Blake saw something really interesting.

"What is that?"

"That's for us." Yang presented the picnic that was already laid out for them.

"Wow, how'd you do this?"

"Eh, I have my ways." Blake rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground next to Yang. They ate and talked until the sun went down. They laughed and shared their greatest memories, but all the while, Blake never mentioned her secret to Yang once. When it got dark, they packed up and headed back home. Arms around each other and sharing a couple kisses, Blake and Yang were having a wonderful time and it wasn't even over yet. When they walked to the edge of town, there were no lights so it was kind of creepy. Yang kept Blake closer to her. Unfortunately, their special night wasn't going to go on forever.

As they walked further away from town, they heard fast footsteps running towards. They couldn't turn around in time to see who it was, but all that Yang could remember was she was left on the ground unconscious and Blake was gone.

As she got up off the ground, she touched her head in pain. She couldn't believe it. She lost Blake and the person that knocked her unconscious. She didn't know what to do. As she looked around for clues, she spotted a piece of clothing drifting through the air. It flew towards her and she grabbed it out of the air. It was the back of a White Fang soldier uniform. She ran off leaving it behind. Unfortunately, she had no leads aside from the White Fang taking Blake. All she could think of was that they couldn't have gone far. She ran to every building in the vicintity, but nothing was any good. When she came to the last unchecked building, she turned the corner and saw a group of five White Fang soldiers. They had to know where Blake was. She decided to confront them. She had no plan, except to find out where Blake was being held. As she approached them, they started to gather around her.

"Hey gorgeous, are you lost?"

Gathering fake tears, "Yeah, I lost my friend. She wears a..." She stopped halfway through her sentence. As she was looking down, she noticed one of the guys holding a black piece of clothing.

"What was she wearing?" asked one of the soldiers.

Yang closed her eyes, "A black bow." The soldiers looked at each other and knew what they had to do. The armed up and began to approach Yang slowly. She opened her eyes and they turned red. Her Ember Celicas were ready and she started to attack them. She knocked out the guy holding Blake's bow. Then her concentration went to the other four. They had no significance to her so she got rid of them. As the last soldier tried to regain consciousness, he saw Yang walking towards him. He pulled up his gun, but she shot it away before her could shoot. She picked him up by the throat and began to question him.

"Where is she?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Yang put him back on the ground and punched him in the face. He fell to the floor.

"Don't act stupid. I know you guys took her."

"You ain't getting nowhere with me." She had enough of his stalling. She picked him up off the ground and forced him to the wall. Her elbow was pressed up against his throat and she grabbed his balls. By looks of his face, he obviously wasn't very comfortable.

"Now, you can tell me where she is or you can go on living your life any balls." He didn't believe her. He just smiled and remained silent. She knew what game he was playing. Her elbow went deeper into his throat and she squeezed harder.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Her hand was about to end his manlihood when he screamed out,

"Okay! I'll tell you. She's inside that building across the road." Yang turned her head to see which one he was talking about. She put him down gently. As she walked away, he began to punch her, but she turned around before her could and was punched by her gauntlets. He quickly fell on the ground and never got back up.

Yang walked over to the building and pressed her ear against. She couldn't hear much, except the sounds of screaming. She stood back and blasted the door open with her gauntlets. As the door burst open, She saw Blake chained to a pillar on the other side of the room. She tried to run to her, but a soldier came from behind a hit her in the head, knocking her to the floor, somewhat conscious.

"No!" Blake yelled. They grabbed Yang off the ground, removing her Ember Celicas from her possession. They placed her on the in front of Blake, but on the opposite side of the room. As Yang regained focus, she saw Blake across from her and tried to get to her, but a soldier with a gun came in between them.

"I don't think so." The soldier kicked her ck onto the ground. "Who are you?" Yang didn't answer. The head soldier pointed at Blake and another soldier punched Blake in the gut. Her head fell to the floor and Yang began to feel guilty.

"I am Yang Xiao Long. I am a member of Team RWBY and I attend Beacon Academy. Now, what do you want with us?"

"Haha. Do you know who we are?"

Annoyed, "Of course. You're the White Fang."

"Very good, and do you know why we're here?"

"Because you're a bunch of scum that I used to believe was full of people wanting to make a difference in this world, but now, that belief has been ripped from my mind." A soldier slapped her in the face.

"Silence! No. We are here because a certain someone has escaped from our grasp." The soldiers unchained Blake and dragged her to the skylight of the building. "This girl... This faunus is a stowaway!" As Blake lied there helplessly, the light from the moon revealed her true self to Yang. She was a faunus.

"Blake?" Blake couldn't look her in the eyes so she remained looking at the floor.

"It's a shame. It seems like your friend has betrayed you. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way with our little stowaway." They picked Blake up off the ground and started to shove her towards the door. Yang couldn't do anything. She didn't have her weapons and was surrounded by White Fang soldiers. As she saw Blake near the door, Blake's body fell to the floor, limp as a rag doll. Yang couldn't believe what was happening. What was Blake doing?

"Hey, what's the hold up?! Let's go!"

"Sir, I think she's dead. Her heart's stopped." Yang was heartbroken. It was impossible, but it appeared true. Blake's body remained on the ground motionless. She closed her eyes and fell to the floor in agony.

"Hey, get up! You're ours now." They grabbed her and she opened her eyes. And her eyes were red. She threw the two soldiers off her arms and ran towards the guy with her Ember Celicas. She neared him and he swung his sword. She slid underneath his swing and knocked him to the ground. She got on top of him and punched him in the face several times. After he was finished, she picked up her gauntlets and readied up. Before she pursued the others, she looked back at Blake in sadness. How could I have let this happen, she thought. She turned back around and ran towards the other soldiers.

"Hey!" The soldiers turned around to see Yang running towards them.

"Those idiots," the leader said under his breath. "Get her!" The remaining soldiers grabbed their weapons and ran back at her. Yang spotted five more until she could reach the leader. She set her primary focus on the gunslingers. They tried to shoot at her, but she used her gauntlets to evade their shots. When she was clear of them, she shot two shots and they hit her targets on point. The other three guys were of no concern to her. She ran towards them and eliminated them easily.

The leader was stumped. He had nowhere to go and if he did, Yang would find him. She grabbed his shirt and threw him against a wall.

"Never come back here again. And if you do, I will end you." His eyes were wide open and he nodded his head nervously. She let him go and ran off as fast as he could, not looking back once. Once he disappeared, Yang went back to Blake. Her body was still on the ground. Yang sat down next to her and put Blake's head on her lap. She started to cry and said softly,

"I'm so sorry. I should have never let this happen to you. It's all my fault." She began to cry hysterically. Her head fell on top of Blake's chest. While her head was on Blake's chest, she felt a faint thumping. She pulled away at looked at Blake. She started to breathe slowly and softly. As life came back to her, Blake opened her eyes. Her hand touched Yang's cheek.

"Hi Yang." Yang felt Blake's cold hand on her cheek and teared up once again.

"How?"

"What?"

"How are you still alive?"

"It was a training thing I learned."

"Well, I'm glad you're alright."

"Yang, I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Blake, why did you keep that a secret from me?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't like me because of who I am and what is going on with the White Fang."

"Come on. I would never discriminate someone just because of their appearance. There has to be a different reason."

Blake started to cry. "I didn't want you to get involved in this. I was so afraid that you'd be dragged into the hatred and fear of my past."

"Blake, I promise that whatever happens, I'll always be by your side." Yang kissed Blake and picked her up. "Let's head home." With Blake in her arms, Yang left with a smile on her face and a relieved heart.

End of Part 2


	15. Chapter 15 - Team Bonding

The Truth of Team RWBY

Part 3

Team Bonding

There was a knocking at the door. Ruby opened it up to see Yang carrying Blake in her arms. Yang's jacket was covering Blake from the cold. It was weird to see Yang not wearing her jacket, even for Ruby.

"What happened?"

"Not right now Ruby. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay." Ruby quietly climbed into bed without question. Weiss wanted to show some concern, but she saw that Yang had everything under control. She placed Blake safely on her bed and started to climb up to her bed.

Quietly, "Yang, can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Sure." Yang jumped back down and climbed in behind Blake. Her arms went around Blake and kissed her good night on the forehead. "I'm really glad you're safe."

"Me too." They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

When morning came around, Blake was starting to feel uncomfortable. Her body was constantly moving around on the bed and she was moaning in pain. Yang was woken up by a quiet, "Yang." Yang quickly opened her eyes and asked what was wrong.

"I think I have some bruises on my torso because it seriously hurts right now." Yang got out of bed to gain focus of the situation. She pulled up the two flaps of Blake's clothes to see if there were any bruises. There was nothing there, only the flawless skin of Blake's stomach. Yang's hand gently rubbed around it just to make sure. As Yang's hand reached the center of Blake's body, that's when the pain started to grow.

"Oh my god, Blake. Your heart's bruised." Blake was starting to cry out in pain and this caused Ruby and Weiss to wake up.

"What's going on Yang?!"

"Blake's heart is bruised up."

"Yang, shouldn't we take her to the hospital."

"No, we don't have time and they wouldn't be able to help her. Blake, I'm going to need you to try and relax; you're going to feel a burning sensation." Blake nodded her head and tried to flush out the pain. Yang placed both of her hands where Blake was hurting the most. The pain was so great that she tried to move Yang's hands off, but she kept insisting that it would be fine. With her hands on Blake's chest, Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hair started to glow, almost as if it was on fire. Yang exhaled and a wave of light traveled through her body and stopped at her hands. Yang's hands started to glow and Blake was definitely feeling the burning sensation. That lasted a couple seconds until Blake no longer cried out in pain. Blake's eyes reopened and saw Yang still glowing. The light from Yang's body started to disappear and Yang leaned on Blake's bed from exhaustion.

"Yang, you... You're hair." Blake pointed at strand of hair that fell to the floor. Yang spotted the hair descend from her head and she started to feel depressed. "What's wrong Yang. I'm fine." Blake gave her a smile.

"I think I need to be completely honest with you guys." The team circled up listened in on what Yang had to say. "You all know what semblance is right?" They all nodded. "Well, mine is the ability to cure any injury, but at a cost to myself. The more I try and help me, the more my hair starts to shed. And the less hair I have, the weaker I am as a fighter. I hope you don't feel bad about what I did for you Blake because that was definitely needed. But personally, it's a privileged curse. I have to restrain myself from helping others too much for in the end, it'll end up hurting me."

"Wow, how'd you find out about this?"

"Well, I think my first hint was when my father got injured in the war. He lost an arm and was released for his courage and sacrifice. We got to visit him, but he kept saying that it was his time. In the last moments of our encounter, my mom and I hugged him and left in tears. The next day, he came home as healthy as could be and said it was a miracle. Honestly, it was kind of hard to believe that doctors back then could heal someone who lost a body part."

"How come you never told me about this Yang?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry Ruby. You had your heart set on being a huntress and I didn't want this to bother you." Yang looked over at Ruby who started to look depressed. "Ruby, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." Yang rubbed Ruby's hair and she felt a little more relieved.

"Okay, I feel that I need to share a few things." Blake reached up to her head and took off her bow. "I'm a faunus." The reactions weren't much because Weiss was the only one who didn't know.

"So you're telling me that you're a part of that scum group, the White Fang?!" This was a shock to both Ruby and Yang because she never went into detail about that part of her life.

"No Weiss. Here's my story. When I was a child, I supported the White Fang because we used a to be a civil rights group. Our goal's were to connect humans and the faunus, but humans quickly showed that they wanted no part of us. Being a child, I thought we were making a difference, but it turned out that humans hated us. When I grew older, the leader of the White Fang stepped down and a new one took his place. That was when things started to change. Before, we used to do sit-downs and strikes, but our new leader turned those peaceful protests into violent attacks. I couldn't stand to watch my own brothers and sisters use force to be accepted in the world because I knew that we would never gain the respect we wanted from humans. They would only fear us more; that's when I decided to leave the White Fang and devote my life to becoming a huntress." As Blake looked around the room, everybody was in shock. They couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"So, that was kind of a shock."

"I know. I'm so sorry for not telling you guys before. I felt so sure that the White Fang was antagonizing all faunus to the point that no one could ever like us. That's why I've kept it a secret. I didn't want you guys to feel different about me."

"Of course we don't Blake. Right gang?"

"Right," Ruby said.

"Weiss, what about you?" She stood up, but had no intention of joining their group hug.

"Blake, thank you for being honest." She then proceeded to the door.

"You don't have anything to share with us Weiss." She stopped as she got to the door. She knew she had something to tell them, but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"No." She walked out.

End of Part 3


	16. Chapter 16 - Weiss' Day Alone

The Truth of Team RWBY

Part 4

Weiss' Day Alone

Weiss walked out of the room. She knew she was doing the wrong thing, but couldn't bring herself to admit it. She walked off quietly, hoping the rest of her team wouldn't notice her leave.

First, she went to the locker room to get ready. As she was taking a shower, she noticed that the hot water was soothing to her entire body. She stood underneath the shower head and put her head down. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. The more she had control over herself, the more she began to feel what Ruby has been longing for. She started to think about the day she came in when Ruby narrowly escaped her vision. She couldn't believe something like that could ever happen to her. I think this is why Ruby focuses so much on finding her inner peace, she thought. The ability to know everything that's going on in one's body thrilled Weiss to the point where she couldn't control herself anymore. Her mind was full of endless thoughts that made her lose focus. She got out of the shower, got ready and headed for downtown Vale. As she steered her way through the school, she didn't see any sign of her teammates. She wasn't worried; she liked being alone every once and awhile.

Weiss entered the city entrance and the sight of city people always intrigued her. She walked through town, aimlessly looking for something to help her open up to her teammates. Her first encounter was the city park. She stopped and stared for awhile. The way the pond reflected the light of the sun, the way the grass flowed through the wind, and the sight of people enjoying themselves. It almost melted her heart to see people in such great moods. She moved on in search of more inspiration.

She took a short brake at a tea shop. As she sat there alone, she began to think about what she did to her teammates. When she started to ponder harder, a handsome looking boy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi there, may I join you?" She didn't look at him, but tried to remember why she was out here.

"Sure." He sat down and she looked up at him. He was a boy about her age. Blond hair, no shirt, except for an unbuttoned polo, and had a tail. He was a faunus. She grew uncomfortable.

"So, why are you out here by yourself?" She didn't respond. She just moaned and kept looking down. "Um, I'm guessing you're not much of a talker." There was still no response. "Hey, if you're shy, don't be. I'm a very easy person to talk to if..."

"It's because you're a faunus," she shouted. She observed his face and realized what she had just said. "Oh my God. I'm... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." and then sighed. She had made a huge mistake that she couldn't take back. "I think I should leave."

"Don't go." Weiss was shocked. Why did this guy want to keep being in Weiss' presence? She sat back down and prepared for the worst. "So I'm guessing you're not a huge fan of the faunus?"

"No, faunus I'm fine with. It's the White Fang."

"Well, you're in luck because it just so happens I hate that group of scum too."

"Really?"

"Stupid, no good souls that use force to get what they want."

"Well, I'm glad you feel so strongly about it."

"Alright, you look down. Is this there something I can help you with?"

"I mean, I guess. You see, my friend is a faunus, but she just confessed about once being a part of the White Fang. I know, her being my friend and all shouldn't matter, but I can't forgive for what the White Fang caused me and my family to go through." She started to tear up. "I have to go." As she walked by him in a fast manner, he grabbed her arm to get her attention.

"I see what you're going through, but you can't hold that against her. Life's about forgiveness and finding a new start. If you don't, you might end up hurting yourself." Weiss sniffled and continues to walk off. "Oh wait, I didn't catch your name." Weiss rubbed her nose.

"I'm Weiss." She turned and left without another word.

"I'm Sun, by the way!"

She walked through town, thinking about what that interesting boy said. Forgive and start fresh. How is that possible? You can't just forgive a criminal for an act of murder or treason. It doesn't make any sense. In no situation like that would forgiving be the right way to go. She grew confused. As it got late, she decided to head back home, but before she could, something grabbed her attention. She heard faint screaming coming from the store just ahead of her. She ran to it and snuck a peek through the window. A man was robbing the store and no one could escape. She looked around town, but no one seemed to notice what was happening. She pulled out her Myternaster and charged into the store.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He turned slowly to her.

"Step aside, civilian." She stood her ground and prepared for what was to come. He started to chuckle. "So you're telling me that a pretty girl in a dress is going to stop me?" She grew furious.

"It's a combat skirt!" She pulled her sword up to her face and sprung towards the man. He pulled up his gun and shot at her. She activated her powers and stopped the bullets midair. His eyes widened. He didn't know what was happening. He swiped at him and he fell to the floor. As she stood above him, she froze him to the floor and he was defeated. "Everybody! You're safe now. You can go home."

The victims of the robbery got up and headed for the door. Each one thanked Weiss for what she did for them. They all walked by with a sincere thank you or a hand shake. When everybody left, she checked the store to see if anyone was left behind. She checked everywhere and no one was there so she headed for the door.

"Excuse me." Weiss turned and saw the owner.

"Hi sir, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I've gotten used to this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?"

"People trying to rob my store. It makes this place a target when the owner is blind." He was blind? She couldn't tell. He carried no cane and showed no sign of vision impairedness. "Ah well, it's time for me to close up shop anyway. Thank you for your help little lady."

"You're welcome." He moved around the store, fixing a few out of place things. Unfortunately, he was very aware of his surroundings. He would bump into the counters and put things in the wrong spots. Weiss felt bad for him. "Excuse me sir, would you like me to take you home?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"No please, I want to."

"Alright. Let's go then." He gathered his things, locked up, and headed home with Weiss. She didn't know him at all so she kept silent until he would give her directions. "What's wrong my dear, you seem troubled."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Well, it has to be something. Why else would someone help out a helpless old man?" Weiss chuckled.

"Um, well, my friends and I have been going through a lot and recently, they shared some of their past with us. It was really interesting because I never would have guessed they did things that they did. Anyway, when it was my turn to share, I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to tell them who I really was. So I just walked out. And now, I feel horrible for it."

"Why trouble yourself over something like this? They are your friends right?" Weiss nodded. "Friends are suppose to support you in everything you do and understand everything you go through. When you don't trust and understand your friends, how could they possibly do the same for you. I mean, they did open up to you so obviously they trust you. Think about that deary. I think I can take it from here. My house is right down the street. Thank you so much for everything you did for me. I hope what I said meant something to you and that you resolve whatever is going on between you and your friends." He walked off with another word. Weiss couldn't even thank him back. She just turned the other way and headed back to Beacon.

When she arrived at her dorm, she stopped for a second to listen in. She heard that everyone was still there. She opened the door and saw that Ruby, Blake, and Yang were still sitting on the floor talking.

"Weiss! You're back!" Ruby got up and ran to her to give her a hug.

"Where did you run off to Weiss?"

"Yeah, about that, I think I should explain myself."

"Yeah, you walked out on us so unexpectedly, but we just felt that you needed your time alone."

"And it helped. Before, I felt really insecure about myself and sharing myself to you guys. Now, I'm feel that I can do it." Weiss looked at all their faces and they were confused so she clarified. "When I was by myself, I went into town and I saw a lot of things. I met a boy that helped me through what I was going through. And after that, I saved an old man's shop from a robber and he also helped me to realize that my friends are the closest people I have right now. So here's me. I didn't get accepted into Beacon. My father paid the school to accept me." Although she told the truth, she didn't feel that it was worth it. She didn't know what to do, her teammates' faces were all shocked. She turned towards the door to try and leave until Ruby grabbed her arm and pulled her into hers'.

"Don't worry Weiss, we love you no matter what."

"Yeah." Blake and Yang joined Ruby and Weiss in a group hug. The team was united once again. A couple tears were shed that night, too.


End file.
